1. Field of the Description
The present description relates, in general, to visual display assemblies and methods for creating 3D animated imagery with selective illumination of rotating objects such as a holographic disc and/or with selective illumination of a stationary, multiple-image projection element (e.g., a holographic disk, a lenticular lens assembly, or other component that may be used to project differing images when illuminated from differing directions/illumination angles), and, more particularly, to methods and systems for providing an improved zoetrope-based visual effect that provides viewer interaction or that reacts to input from an operator or observer.
2. Relevant Background
Devices for animating sequences of inanimate objects have existed for more than a century. One such device is referred to as a zoetrope, which is generally a device that produces an illusion of animation from a rapid succession of static images or objects. One type of zoetrope includes a vertically positioned cylindrical wall that is perforated by a series of vertical viewing slits that are regularly spaced around its circumference. The interior of the wall provides a surface to support a series of individual images, each comprising an incremental position in the path of movement of a depicted object. When the zoetrope is rotated around the axis passing through its geometric center and running parallel to the viewing slits, the interior surface of the wall may be alternately viewed through the slits and then obscured by the area of the wall between the slits. When viewed through the moving series of viewing slits, each successive image of the moving series supported on the interior surface of the wall is revealed as it reaches the same location where the image preceding it had been revealed.
When the zoetrope is rotated at a sufficient speed, the individual images are revealed for a brief enough period of time that the actual motion of the series is imperceptible, and then obscured for a brief enough period of time so that each image persists in the vision of the viewer until replaced by the image following it in the series. Thus, the zoetrope utilizes a stroboscopic effect to make possible the experience of animation.
Another type of zoetrope achieves a similar effect by using a strobed light source to rapidly illuminate and obscure pictures or three-dimensional (3D) characters that are rotated around a central axis. In one example, a plurality of 3D characters is positioned in concentric rings on the top surface of a circular platform. Typically, each successive character in a ring is the same character but with a slightly altered “pose.” When the platform is rotated about its central axis at a sufficient speed, a single light source is rapidly flashed at a rate that causes the rigid 3D characters to appear as if they are animated. Typically, the strobe light used in 3D zoetropes illuminates the entire platform so that all the characters are animated simultaneously. While the characters appear animated because of the rotation, all of the animation for every ring of characters is repeated over and over, and the display is always the same. Hence, while zoetropes have been effective in creating appealing and fascinating 3D visual effects, zoetropes have only been useful for showing a very short, scripted form of action (e.g., a single set of characters that appears due to sequential lighting or viewing). As a result, the uses of zoetropes are limited to displays viewed briefly by visitors who may quickly lose interest or become bored.